


Persuasive

by Zoe2U



Category: U2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe2U/pseuds/Zoe2U
Summary: Bedge Vignette





	

Everyone knew Bono had an oral fixation. It wasn’t just the smoking; he was constantly putting things in his mouth and kissing or biting everyone and everything in his vicinity. The Edge was often the recipient or victim of Bono’s oral explorations. Edge’s right ear was Bono’s second favorite of Edge’s appendages to suck. Bono did not allow Edge to get that ear pierced so he could lick and kiss without impediment. Edge agreed to the asymmetry mostly because he loved Bono’s tender nuzzling, but also so at opportune moments he could remind Bono of the sacrifices made on his lover’s behalf. This usually happened when Bono was begging for a sexual favor while Edge was trying to work. 

“Bono, don’t I give you everything you want already? I even leave my right ear unadorned for you.” 

Discussions such as these would prompt Bono to slip Edge’s earlobe between his lips and nibble gently; a maneuver which turned Edge compliant more often than not and usually resulted in Bono getting his way once again. 

Bono was very persuasive.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quickie. Some day I will hopefully get the courage to post a longer piece.


End file.
